


It Cannot Possibly Be So Simple

by helens78



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, BDSM, F/M, Kink Negotiation, Non-Sexual Kink, Non-Sexual Submission, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 01:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has never been good at communicating with other human beings.  Trying to negotiate things in a non-sexual BDSM relationship is an order of magnitude more difficult than that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Cannot Possibly Be So Simple

**Author's Note:**

> This was totally inspired by [these two Elementary gifs on Tumblr](http://bartonfinks.tumblr.com/post/51361518837), but since I wasn't entirely sure if the OP is fannish or would not flip eir lid if I reblogged with a reference to watersports, I brought it straight here instead of posting it to Tumblr. Ahem.

"Listen," Joan said, "your kink is fine, Sherlock, there's nothing wrong with it, but if you want to work with watersports, I need a little more advanced notice than 'I left some urine in your room'."

Sherlock nodded, looking down at his hands-- fingers laced, fingernails clean, neat, trimmed-- and the floorboards under his feet. "Right. Yes. Completely understandable."

"So--"

"That said." He looked up at her again. "That really wasn't--. It was only--." There was no good way of saying any of this. "What I mean to say is that I meant it for non-scene purposes. It wasn't intended to be an overture."

"Sherlock--"

"I understand the rules," Sherlock rushed to get out. "I understand that we're not-- involved, not partners in a sexual or 'intimate relationship' sense. But. Perhaps we could negotiate a way for me to... initiate... something... sometimes...?"

Joan met his eyes for several seconds-- nine, exactly, before she began speaking-- and in spite of the fact that Sherlock knew full well that the pause was for effect, that she was deliberately attempting to draw out the anticipation he felt at getting her response, it was remarkably effective. Her expression, possibly; the narrowed eyes and calculating gaze that he was so enjoying having unleashed on their work was far more practiced in situations like their-- arrangement.

It was fascinating, feeling his heartbeat speeding; the slight stickiness of sweat gathering between his palms was unexpected, too, and pleasantly uncomfortable. His mouth was slightly dry, and he had an urge to go to his knees that he hadn't experienced in nearly two years.

"Just _ask_ , Sherlock," Joan said quietly, and she turned and walked swiftly out of the room.


End file.
